A Robot's Senior Prom
by LacosteChick13
Summary: Jenny, now in her senior year of high school is enjoying the year with her best friends. Although, is her best friend Brad leading to be more of a boyfriend than a best friend at the senior prom? Read the story to find out the rest!
1. Senior Year!

**Senior Year!**

It's the last but most dragged on period of the day, Chemistry Class. Jenny, Brad, and the rest of the class try to keep the class fun, so they decide to throw pencils in the ceiling. [They have been doing this all since freshman year. They liked it the most when they were younger because they had classes go in after them, so the pencils would always fall and land on the same kids heads' over and over again.] The loud speaker then turned on, it was Vice Principle Rezinski.

"Can all football players, cheerleaders, and majorettes please report to the football field to take their photos. I repeat can all football players, cheerleaders, and majorettes please report to the football field to take their photos. Please bring anything you will need when going home for today, you will be dismissed at the football field."

Four students in the class stood up, two of them are Jenny and Brad. The other two are Cali and Drew.

_Cali is the new student this year, she moved in the summer. She lives across the street from Jenny and Brad. They all became friends quickly. While Drew is Cali's boyfriend, they have been going out since the beginning of the year, for about six months now. The four of them are all close friends, and Sheldon too of course._

_Brad and Drew are football players, while Jenny and Cali are majorettes. They didn't try out for the cheerleading squad because they knew the Krust Cousins would have taken over that next, and besides cheerleading wasn't their thing anyways._

The four of them all got their bags and headed out of the door. All the football players, cheerleaders, and majorettes were then screaming and running down the halls remembering their last game of the season. It was Tremorton High verses Sandsun High. _Sandsun High was Cali's old school so it was a very exciting game. They are a catholic private school who are very strict so it was funny to see them all. _Once they all arrived to the football field they took the photos. _They all had their uniforms on since it was spirit day. _One photo had the football players standing in the middle, the cheerleaders with their pompoms on each side of them and then the majorettes with their batons besides each of them. The photo came out very nice.

_Senior year was going great for all of them, they were all in the same media lit class which they thought was so much fun. They had to make home movies to get an A what's better than that?! Jenny and Cali did majorettes for both seasons, fall and winter. In the winter they compete, and unfortunately, they don't have it in the spring. So in the spring they played badminton. Cali also takes dance classes in Pointe, at the Tremorton Ballet Academy._

The teenagers then all left the school and went home. On the way home Jenny and Cali were talking.

"Jenny did you get your dress for prom yet? And are you excited to go with Brad?" asked Cali.

"I'm getting my dress tonight, and be excited for Brad!" She laughs. "We're just friends."

"Do you like him more than that?"

"Wait what?" asked Jenny in curiosity.

"Do you like him?"

"Brad!" She laughed. "He's my best friend! I'd never see him as my boyfriend!"

"Oh, it was just a question."

Jenny then asks "What color is your dress?"

"It's hot pink! Come to my house after school I'll show you it. I didn't tell Drew yet I want to see what he's going to think of wearing that color."

"What color?" asks Drew.

"Nothing.." She laughs, Drew pinks Cali up and they start flirting with each other.. again.

Jenny being Jenny kills the mood. "She got a hot pink dress, I hope you don't mind." She smiles her usual smile. "Got to go! I'll meet you later Cali! Bye!" She flies off, she knew Cali wanted to talk to Drew so she went to meet up with Brad.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Hey Brad."

"Oh hey Jenny what's up?"

"Nothing, but do you want to know the funniest thing Cali just said?"

"Sure."

"Cali just asked me if I liked you!" They both start laughing in hysterics.

"Me and you, Jenny I love you and all but we're only friends!"

"I know right, I thought that was hysterical, I couldn't stop laughing."

The two of them then ended up talking about this all the way home. Once they got home they said goodbye for now. The two of them, Cali, Drew, and Sheldon are getting together later so they will see each other then.

Once Jenny gets home she thinks to herself, _Why would Cali think I like Brad? We do talk to each other a lot, and we have lockers right near each other, and we are lab partners. But that's what all best friends do, isn't it? _She then goes up to her room and starts her homework. She can't really focus, this thought is still in her mind. _Me and Brad falling in love, No! That would never happen we're only friends right? _She keeps thinking about him. More and more Brad every second. _Well he is kind of cute, and he can be really funny sometimes, but us? No. Maybe? He was the first person besides my mother to see my real identity, and he was really cool about it. He seemed more excited about me than I was about him. Wow.. Brad, Brad, Brad. He can be really cute in his black sweater, and he tries to look really nice all the time, and boy does he look nice. And he has the best personality and smile. _She laughs. Her mom, Mrs. Wakeman then walks in.

"Hello dear, ready to go shopping?"

Jenny doesn't hear her mother, she is too busy listening to music on her built in head phones. She is writing in a notebook where there is her little drawings. There is a heart and beside it, it says Brad. She turns around and sees her mother standing there.

"Oh hi mom.. I didn't see you there."

Mrs. Wakeman then sees the notebook. "So you and Bradley.."

Jenny blushes her blue powdered blush, and says "Oh no mom we're still just the best friends that we are."

"You like Brad don't you?"

"Maybe.. I don't know. Cali just said something today and I thought about it, and I think I do. Mom is that a bad thing?"

"XJ-9 that isn't a bad thing at all. I think it's actually very nice. The first time I saw you two hang out I could tell you two would have had a very strong friendship. And look at you now."

"Thanks mom, you helped a lot." Jenny then gave her mother a hug.

Her mother returned the hug and said "Come on let's go get that dress!"

"Okay!"

______________________________________________________________________________________________________

Later that night Jenny went over Cali's house to see her dress. It was just as Cali said a hot pink dress. It was strapless, and it had a flow to it, it wasn't a puffy dress. The dress reached the floor and on the back it had a bow. The dress was adorable. The dress was even covered in sparkles. You could tell the dress was made for Cali.

"Wow Cali that dress is adorable!"

"Thanks Jenny, didn't you get yours tonight?"

She nods.

"Oooh! What's it look like?'

"The dress is a teal color. It's long and puffy. And the rest you will just have to wait and see!"

"Aw Jenny! I can't wait to see it!"

The girls laugh and start to head out the door to meet up with Brad, Drew, and Sheldon.


	2. The Perfect Prom

**The Perfect Prom**

It's prom night and Brad, in his kitchen is getting everything ready for tonight. He isn't really dressed yet, he's running late. This is usual for Brad. His tuxedo is black, although right now all he has on is his pants and a half-buttoned shirt. He seems really nervous about his date tonight. He really likes Jenny, and he has for a while now so he hopes he can give her the best night of her life. Besides that, Brad even wants to confess his love to Jenny, so he has everything perfect for it. But for right now he is still running around his house trying to get everything when the doorbell rang, it's Sheldon.

"Hey Sheldon come on in. Sorry I'm still getting ready."

Sheldon just laughs. "Do you need help? I could help you. See my father is always out on business so I had to get ready alone. But that doesn't mean you have too."

"Thanks Sheldon, I need it. I want everything to be perfect for tonight. For Jenny of course."

"Brad don't worry, Jenny will enjoy the night. See when I used to like Jenny she made my life upside down. She is still a best friend, but only friends of course. When I finally realized I didn't have a chance I started to try to find other girls, and look at me now, I have a girlfriend. I have a date to prom, Brad, Vikki is the special girl in my heart like how Jenny is to yours. Trust me this night will be the best for both of you."

Brad just looked at him, like as if he was a brother. "Thank you so much Sheldon, you have no idea how much that means to me."

"Oh don't worry about it Brad. All the guys have to help each other out. Now look at you! You aren't nearly as ready I thought you were. Let's go."

The boys laugh. Brad then asks "Is anyone here yet, since the limos coming at Jenny's at 6:15?"

"Yeah Vikki is here and Drew was walking over to Cali's last time I checked. But everyone has there own things to do."

"Okay that's good. I have time to finish then."

______________________________________________________________________________________________________

A little bit later Sheldon and Brad finish getting ready. Brad has on a black tuxedo with the teal vest and tie to match Jenny's dress. His hair is still spiked though. [Jenny likes it better that way.] They are about to leave the door when Sheldon reminds Brad by saying "Quick get the corsage!" Brad runs to get it and then they head out the door. Brad then walks over to Jenny's house. He rings the doorbell.

From inside the house Jenny and Mrs. Wakeman hear the doorbell ring. Perfectly enough, she had just finished getting ready herself. Mrs. Wakeman then goes downstairs to open the door. "Hello Bradley, come on in." She then shuts the door behind Brad. "Jenny your date's here." Jenny steps out at the top of the stairs. She looks at Brad and her blue cheeks blush that bright blue of hers. Brad just looks at her as she is coming down the stairs, he smiles and starts to blush. They meet at the bottom where Mrs. Wakeman took a picture of the cute couple. The couple then linked arms and started to head out for the limo.

The limo was very pretty. It was a white limousine that stretched out pretty far. The three couples - Jenny and Brad, Cali and Drew, and Vikki and Sheldon - then stood in front of the limo to take a couple of pictures. Since Jenny and Brad had on teal, Drew and Cali pink, and Sheldon and Vikki yellow the pictures came out very nice. The six teens then went in the limo and started to head for the prom.

In the limo, the teens of course did the loud crazy things that anyone would do. They all drank some soda, [for the exception of Jenny, she had some oil] and of course, they popped their heads out the sunroof while screaming their heads off. They even took some random pictures of themselves too.

The prom started at 7:00 so they showed up right on time. They first went inside and took their prom pictures with their dates. Then they all went to the hall where the prom was held. It was magical, the hall was absolutely gorgeous since it was held at the nicest hotel in Tremorton. Around eight they all had their dinners and then after they all went on the dance floor and danced the night away. About an hour later Brad and Cali decided to sit down for a little. "Oh Brad you should take Jenny to the roof, it is just beautiful up there!" said Cali.

"You can go to the roof? That would be perfect." He spaced for a second. "Thanks Cali I'll see you later!"

"No problem? Okay bye!" She waved in some confusion.

Drew, Sheldon, and Vikki then came to the table. The four of them had a regular conversation while Brad went to find Jenny. When he found her they danced for some time. They ended their dance to a slower song. By that time all six of them were back on the dance floor. "Hey Jenny come with me, I want to show you something." He takes her arm and they exit out of the hall.

"Brad where are you taking me?" They then arrive at the top of the building. "Oh my goodness Brad! This is beautiful." There was a little table up there with a two candles and a bouquet of roses. With that was a little radio where there was music playing. The two friends talked and goofed around when Brad and Jenny slowed down and just started talking.

"Jenny I need to tell you something that has been on my mind for a while, you might feel the same way and you might not." He paused. "Well here it goes. Jenny.. Jenny I lo.. Wow this is harder than I thought."

"What is it Brad?" asked Jenny in some curiosity.

"Jenny, I love you."

Jenny looks at him. She looks at him, and pauses. She thinks some more. "So what does that mean? You want to stop being best friends like brother and sister, and become more than that? You want to become girlfriend and boyfriend?"

He nods.

She continues, "So you want to be girlfriend and boyfriend." She pauses, they look into each other's eyes. Her voice quiets, "So we can hold hands.." They step closer to each other. "And hug.." Brad slides his hands down to Jenny's waist where they look into each other's eyes. "And.. and.." She looks at him speechless.

Brad feels the same but then manages to say "And. And do this.." He kisses her. It starts as just a light kiss which then turns into a longer one. Jenny then puts her hands around his neck and they just keep kissing. They keep feeling each other up and down because they have never done this before. They stop and they look at each other. They seem happy, but very calm. Brad then looks up, he looks into her eyes and then asks "so what do you say?"

She smiles and starts blushing.. again. "Yes. Yes!" She says. "Oh Brad I'm so happy you asked me this! I would love to be your girlfriend!" They then start to kiss some more. When they finish they go back downstairs.

While they are walking back down the stairs in the hall there is a speech going on. "Hello I am Nick the president of the senior class. And it's the moment everyone has been waiting for. The winners of this year's Prom King and Queen are.."

At this point Jenny and Brad are in the back of the hall. They are holding hands, they are just so happy they are finally together after these three years of knowing each other.

Nick continues talking. "May I have a drum roll please. The winners of this years Prom King and Queen are… Jenny Wakeman and Brad Carbunkle! Congratulations you two. Can you please come up here and get your crowns." They look at each other and start to make their way up the stairs.

They are all cheering for them. The Krust Cousins are even happy. They even knew those two would have been together one day. When they arrive to the stage Cali gives Jenny her tiara, since they are like sisters. And Sheldon gives Brad his crown since they are really close as well. While Cali is giving Jenny her tiara she says "So I hear about you and Brad. Congratulations." They give each other such a sisterly hug. Sheldon also congratulated Brad on the news. Jenny and Brad then go to the middle of the dance floor where they started their spotlight dance. The song was A Thousand Miles by Vanessa Carleton. Everyone else then joined in at the end and kept on dancing for the next couple slow songs. To end the prom they used the seniors class song, which was a fast song of course. The song was called Last Dance. This has been the senior class song since the first year Tremorton High opened. That has been more then twenty years ago.

After the last song everyone was told to go to the roof. Once everyone arrived Nick made a closing speech to end the night. "Dear classmates, I just want to say a couple of things. It is the end of the school year and everyone is excited to graduate and live their lives the way they want too. Graduation is coming up shortly so let's end this year with the greatest celebration that ever hit Tremorton High School!" They all cheer. "So cheers to the future, cheers to the past, cheers to right now. Be ready to graduate, but don't forget the memories here. Just look for the future, but always remember to stay in the present. Thank you." The seniors all clap, most are in tears. They then hold up their glasses, and say cheers to the future.

The seniors all went back to their limos and went home. It was a fun night, it was a night no one will ever forget. The ride home was a fun one, because they all still had their energy left over from prom. Of course the couples were all close, but it didn't matter because each teenager had another teenager to be with. So that didn't make any difference on how loud they were. After they all arrived home they all went there separate ways. Except for Jenny and Cali because Cali then slept over Jenny's house that night. They told each other everything about what happened during prom. The two girls stayed up for hours! They were really tired the next day since they had to wake up early to get ready. The six of them all went to the beach. They went to Drew's beach house. _It was a two floor duplex. Drew's family rented out the bottom floor and owned the upstairs. _The teens then enjoyed the whole day and most of the night on this private beach. Senior year was the best year of all of their lives. Although, this wouldn't have happened.. If they haven't met each other..


	3. That Night

Chapter 3: That Night

Hey sorry I forgot to tell you who I am. I am also great friends with Brad and Jenny. I was here on this special evening, and I also had a great time. It was wonderful, for once in my life I got to bring the girl I wanted to bring to the dance. Well, see things didn't go as planned as what I thought they did. So this is what actually happened after we all got out from prom.

When the limo pulled up into the house, the three couples got out of the car. First was Sheldon and Vikki, then Cali and Drew, and lastly Brad and Jenny. The night was going great, we all had the greatest prom that we always expected and are having an even better senior year than we thought. Although it was frightening when it happened to Jenny. The last that Jenny remembered was of the night was saying goodbye to Sheldon and Vikki, and seeing Cali and Drew walk back to Cali's house. It was now her and Brad, alone. They were at the front door of her house enjoying the rest of the evening. The two were kissing some more, talking for a little bit, and were just enjoying each other's company. Now Brad went next door to get something for Jenny, but before he left he gave her his suit jacket since she was getting cold. All Jenny could remember from this point on was Brad screaming her name before she fell onto the ground.

When Jenny woke up she was in her boyfriend's arms, "It's okay, I'm here for you. I won't let anything happen." said Brad Carbunkle, to his new proud-to-be girlfriend. "Where am I?" She said in her timid tone that made both of them scared for their lives. "I don't even know how I got here!" added Jenny. "Aw you poor little tin foil freak! Thinking that your prom was going to be one of the best nights of your life." Laughing was Jenny's worse high school enemies, Brit and Tiff, the Krust Cousins. "Hahaa yeah, you thought you could beat us out during high school, well you were totally wrong about that!" Said Tiff. "Yeah well have fun on your little vacation for the summer, while we enjoy our stay at the beautiful island of Hawaii!" Added Brit the more stuck-up one of the partnership. The door was then slammed shut, although luckily there was a light they could switch so they could see each other.

"Hey so Jen, can't you just use your powers to unlock us out of this so-called linen closet?" Jenny looked at Brad and started to tear up. "No I can't! They put this metal device around my neck so my powers won't work. Not even one!" Brad stared at the device carefully. "Hey Jen this looks really familiar. Wait a second, this was the same machine that made you trapped from the underground lab of Melody's!" He paused, there was now a knocking on the door. "Hey cutie! It's me Melody!" She laughed that fake laugh of hers. "Melody it's me Brad help me out of here!" Brad started kicking at the door. "Aw too bad Brad. Of course it was me, who else would get Jenny to stop her less advantage powers than me?" Jenny grew angry. "Well excuse me Miss Blondie! I would not be talking right now if I was you!" Melody started to crack up! "Really let's see, who's trapped inside that closet? And who's not!" The couple started to bang on the door. "Sorry Brad but I have to keep you in there too. Now tomorrow morning I will come back for you, and that's when you can say your true love to me. It will be perfect, for both of us. You won't have to settle with that tin can anymore! Bye Brad! And don't worry Jenny, we'll find a good place for you two! Away from us of course!" Melody left the room. The house was now empty besides the two of them. Jenny rested her head on Brad's shoulder crying, upset with everything that just happened.

"Aw don't worry Jen, it'll be alright. See the moment I saw them knock you down I tried to protect you, but they just captured me as well. They tied me up it was horrible. The worst part was seeing what they did to you. Just when they put that thing on you, when it sucked up your powers." The couple got closer together. "I know it's horrible!" Jenny said. "Although, I'm really glad it's you who I'm stuck with." They looked into each other's eyes. "Me too" he said. "Me too."

The couple looked into each other's eyes, they let go of each other's hands. They kissed a light kiss, which then gradually turned out into a bigger one, which led to the most passionate one they had ever had. This action went on for a couple of minutes now, which then ended with the two smiling. Brad, showing his love for Jenny kissed her once more, making this one turn into a total make-out session. The two corested each other in the most romantic matter. Jenny stroking Brad's red hair then started to make it down his arms, to his chest and the rest of his ab-filled stomach. _He had gained more muscle there since sophomore year, from football and all. _Brad's shirt, now untucked from his pants became even more unbuttoned as to when Jenny was on top of him on the floor making out with him. It was now Brad's turn to start to feel the magic. "I love you Jenny" he said, and began to sit back up, unzipping the top of her prom dress. She nodded at him and said the same, "I love you too." The two kept kissing while each other felt the other ones body. As to now, Brad moved from Jenny's hair, to kissing her neck, to now feeling her chest. That's as far as the two got, the upper body, when Mrs. Wakeman messaged Jenny about a fight downtown. Let's just say it went to one of the best feeling experiences to one of the worst.


End file.
